Un nuevo comienzo
by Shadow245
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Cell ¿Que sucede con Krilin y 18? ¿Como comienza la historia de amor que en la saga de Majin Buu se da a conocer? Hola, bueno yo soy nueva en esto & espero que les guste! Perdon por las faltas de ortografia & acepto cualquier comentario constructuvo o no ! GRACIAS :D
1. Deseo

**Posteriormente a la batalla de Cell, siendo triunfador el hijo de Goku, Gohan, los guerreros a excepción de Vegeta fueron al Templo Sagrado a invocar a Shenlong, para que cumpla sus deseos, el primero fue: que revivan a todas las personas asesinadas por Cell...**

-Vamos,¿ que sucede? Díganme cual es su segundo deseo! Ustedes pueden pedirme cualquier deseo- insistio Shenlong

-¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Que no van a pedir algo?- pregunto Yamcha

-Tenemos que pedir algo o Shenlong va a desaparecer- afirmo Ten

-¿No tienen ningún deseo que pedir?- dijo de nuevo el Gran dragón

-Jajajaja, bueno la chica con la que salgo en este momento me ha pedido un collar de perlas, y me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad! -bromeo Yamcha-Si me dan permiso- miro como todos lo observaban sorprendidos- era broma! Jajaja

-¿Entonces que van a pedir? ¿Ya no van a pedirme mas nada?- dedujo Shenlong

-Shen... Shenlong quiero pedirte un deseo... Podrías ser tan amable de convertir a los androides Nro. 17 y Nro. 18 en seres humanos?- pregunto con nerviosismo Krilin

**Todos estaban sorprendidos con el deseo de Krilin.**

-Desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo! Los poderes de los androides superan los míos, ese deseo que me pides es imposible de cumplir... Necesitas pedirme otro.- le respondió el acudido

-Es un tonto!- exclamo 18 escondida en el templo, escuchando todo

-Oye Krilin, porque pides por androide 17? Sabes muy bien que murió durante la pelea y no reviviría- pregunto Yamcha curioso

-Te equivocas... el primer deseo que pedimos a Shenlong fue que reviviera a todas las personas asesinadas por Cell, por lo tanto... No me parecería nada extraño que Nro. 17 reviviera- afirmo Piccoro

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir-contesto a Piccoro- pero... - dudo mirando a Krilin

-Entonces, que te parece si a los dos androides les quitas las bombas que tienen dentro de sus cuerpos, así ya no correrán el riesgo de auto destruirse!- le dijo Krilin a Shenlong con alegría

-Que estas diciendo Krilin?- intervino el guerrero de cicatrices

**18 mira muy asombrada la escena**

-Esta bien, eso es posible- dijo el dragón

-Estupendo!- festejo nuestro amigo Krilin

-Que buena idea Krilin- acoto el hijo de Goku

**Shenlong concede el deseo a Krilin y las bombas de los androides desaparece**

-A los dos le he quitado la bomba que estaba adentro de sus cuerpos...- les dijo a todos

-Siii...- afirma con satisfacción Krilin

**18 verifica que no puede auto destruirse y no lo puede hacer, verdaderamente, no tenia mas su bomba**

-Ahora me retiro- dijo Shenlong, antes de desaparecer y que las esferas del dragón se esparcieran.

-Krilin porque pediste esa clase de deseo?- pregunto Mirai Trunks

-No se a ustedes, pero a mi no me parece que los dos tengan una bomba dentro de sus cuerpos- dijo simplemente Krilin

-Que bueno eres Krilin, te admiro amigo- dijo Gohan

-"porque pidió ese deseo? Que significa esto?"- piensa 18 aun escondida

-Discúlpame Yamcha, por ser tan descortés contigo- se lamento nuestro guerrero

-Eh?- miro sorprendido Yamcha

-Ya no podrás darle ese collar a tu novia y todo por mi imprudencia, ni siquiera te pedí permiso...- siguió

-Estas mintiendo Krilin, eso era una broma, de ninguna manera usaría a Shenlong para una tontería tan pequeña!- dijo con una mano en la nuca, al estilo Goku- Cielos, perece que se lo tomaron muy en serio, solo quería hacer un chiste! Jajaja- decía moviendo sus manos- ¿No me creen? era una broma jajaja- se avergonzaba Yamcha

**Todos empezaron a reír, menos Pikoro, por supuesto. Mientras 18 miraba**

-¿Pero que le pasa?- se pregunto 18

-Lo que no logro entender también, es ¿porque pediste que le sacara la bomba a Nro. 17?- pregunto el guerrero Ten Shin Han

**Krilin se sorprendió mucho con esa pregunta**

-Bueno es verdad- dijo Krilin, jugando con sus manos- no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, a mi me gusta 18...

**18 miro sorprendida**

- ...Pero ella sera mas feliz al lado de 17, se ven muy bien como pareja...- siguió el guerrero

- "ah, pero que tonto"- pensó la androide

- ... Por eso es que nunca...- siguió hablando

-No tienes remedio- interrumpió Yamcha

-Me imagino que están hablando del amor, no entiendo...- dijo un incrédulo Piccoro

**Todos empezaron a reír, hasta que apareció nro 18**

-18! Eres tu!- grito Krilin sorprendido

-Tonto! 17 es mi hermano gemelo y yo soy la mayor!- le contesto la rubia

-Eh, es tu hermano!?- pregunto Krilin, mas sorprendido aun

-Krilin eres una persona con suerte, dice que son hermanos, y los hermanos no se pueden casar , VIVAAAA!- exclamo efusivamente Yamcha

-Y no creas que aceptare tan fácil! Y tampoco creas que estoy agradecida por lo de la bomba!- siguio hablando la androide de mala manera

**Krilin se decepcionó, agachando su cabeza. ****18 se estaba por ir , cuando se miraron a los ojos por un momento no tan corto...**

-Ya nos veremos...- le dijo con su tipica voz, corrió y voló hacia Dende sabe donde...

Yamcha corrió hacia Krilin -por cielo santo, escuchaste eso Krilin, acaso ese nos vemos después no te dio mas esperanzas?- dijo con alegría por su amigo

Este lo agarro del cuello- cállate!- le grito

-Ay por dios Krilin, tranquilízate- le suplico Yamcha. Y este lo soltó, el guerrero respiraba con dificultad debido a la gran fuerza de Krilin

Ya bien, dijo-bueno me imagino que yo soy el mas experimentado en estas cosas del amor...-

**Y a todos se le noto la gotita en la cabeza**

-"ay tengo la ilusión"- pensó un sonrojado Krilin

-Te voy a decir algo, ya se que es bonita, pero es que es muy fuerte, así que no te ilusiones tanto, además no te recomiendo una androide como novia, jajajajaja...- siguió diciendo Yamcha, seguido de la risa de Gohan

-No tengo idea de que hablan...- dijo el guerrero namekusein

-Ah, Piccoro, dudo mucho que puedas amar a una linda chica... Jajajaja...- bromeo el de las cicatrices

**Todos rieron**

-En estos momentos no estoy muy triste, ni tampoco muy feliz, no cabe duda que nos hace falta la presencia de Goku- dijo en tono triste Krilin

-oh si...- dijo Yamcha al igual que Krilin

**Después de esto, Ten Shin Han se despidió, y se fue... Piccoro decidió quedarse en el Templo Sagrado con Dende y Mr Popo, y Yamcha, Krilin, Gohan y Trunks del futuro salieron volando hacia sus respectivos lugares**

**Al día siguiente, en la Corporación Cápsula, fueron a despedir a Trunks, porque este volvía a su tiempo para destruir a los androides y posteriormente a Cell de ese futuro alternativo...**

**Un mes después...**

**En las montañas, no muy lejanas a la cuidad del oeste, 18 se encontraba sentada mirando una insignificante piedra**

-"que haré? No necesito cumplir mi objetivo que era asesinar a ese sujeto llamado Goku, si ya se murió... Ademas era muy fuerte...Krilin... Así se llama..."

*es verdad, a mi me gusta 18*- recordó la androide las palabras de Krilin

-¡Que diablos significa eso?!- se pregunto algo molesta 18- tendré que ir a preguntarle- dicho esto largo vuelo

**Mientras tanto en Kame House, Krilin no dejaba de pensar en 18, esa androide que la había enamorado desde que le planto ese dulce beso, el mejor de toda su vida, según Krilin. Era tan hermosa, esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules, ese carácter que tanto le llamaba la atención estaba completamente enamorado de ella, el sabia que a pesar de que ella era fría y carente de sentimientos, tenia un lado bueno, y ese era su objetivo, mostrarle a 18 que podía ser buena, y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba... Entonces se dijo a si mismo- ve a buscarla- no dudo un minuto, que emprendió vuelo**

**Mientras volaba, iba pensando que podía decirle, ella era muy difícil de convencer, pero el se tenia confianza, aunque estaba muy nervioso... se acordó como antes de salir volando del Templo de Kamisama, ellos se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento a el se le aceleró el corazón. El la amaba tanto, no dejaba de pensar en ella.**

**A unos cuantos kilómetros 18 volaba en dirección a un lugar en donde ella había estado, seguramente lo encontraría ahí, cuando empezó a divisar muchas montañas, según su conocimiento, instruido por Gero, ella estaba en las Montañas Paoz, cuando logro ver una casa que salia humo de su chimenea, se acordó que hay vivia ese sujeto Goku... Bajo rápidamente y toco la puerta con brusquedad, rápidamente un niño salio a ver de quien se trataba...**

-Ahhh- grito Gohan- que haces aquí 18?- dijo en pose de pelea, no había notado su ki, claro, es un androide

-Esta Krilin?- pregunto secamente

-Eh?- se pregunto nuestro pequeño guerrero, en ese momento se acordó lo que había sucedido en el Templo- ah Krilin, si! Jeje, el se encuentra en Kame House! Ahí lo encuentras seguro, sabes donde es?- le dijo tranquilamente

-Ah si, ya se, nos vemos- dicho esto la androide salio volando del lugar, para dirigirse donde le dijo el niño, se acordó que había ido ahí con 17 y 16

**Mientras tanto Krilin seguía buscando, no la encontraba, eso lo entristeció un poco, estaba volviendo a Kame House, se había resignado, es muy difícil buscar a una persona, que no tenga Ki, podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y seria imposible encontrarla... Cuando empezó a divisar la playa donde estaba dicha casa, se sorprendió a ver, una rubia agarrando del cuello a su maestro...**

**¿Que pasara con Krilin y Nro. 18? ¿Y con Roshi? ¿Que hizo para que la androide lo agarrara? Proximo Capitulo ! **


	2. Invitacion

**Mientras tanto Krilin seguía buscando, no la encontraba, eso lo entristeció un poco, estaba volviendo a Kame House, se había resignado, es muy difícil buscar a una persona, que no tenga Ki, podia estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y seria imposible encontrarla... Cuando empezo a divisar la playa donde estaba dicha casa, se sorprendio a ver, una rubia agarrando del cuello a su maestro...**

**Minutos antes...**

**18 había llegado a esa casa pequeña, golpeo la puerta, no salia nadie, volvio a golpear...**

-Pero quien diablos es? Que ya un hombre mayor no puede estar viendo tranquilamente su revista?- salio un Roshi refunfuniando

-Esta Krilin?- pregunto secamente de nuevo la androide

Si el rostro de roshi fuera de vidrio, ya estaría roto... - oh, pe...pe...pero si tu eres...- dijo temblorosamente el maestro

-18- dijo con una sonrisa malévola la androide

-Ahh, es un gusto, 18 como estas?- dijo un Roshi viendo la hermosa figura de la rubia, ya se le habia pasado el susto

-Te hice una pregunta! Donde diablos esta Krilin?- pregunto furiosa

-Quien necesita a Krilin? Si me tienes a mi preciosa!- dijo el maestro que se le empezaba a fluir la sangre de su nariz

**18 tenia ganas de hacerlo cenizas, pero conto hasta 10... Con toda tranquilidad, lo agarro del cuello, con sus fuerzas, que eran demasiadas, con su peor cara le volvio a hacer la pregunta**

-Escuchame viejo inutil, no te volvere a hacer la pregunta, asi que tienes 5 segundos para responderme, donde demonios esta Krilin!?

**El viejo no podia ni respirar, 18 solto un poco su agarre para que respondiera. La androide estaba muy concentrada en la respuesta del anciano, que no se dio cuenta que el guerrero que buscaba estaba detras de ella...**

-Que haces aqui 18?- pregunto Krilin, rompiendo el silencio que habia

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- 18 solto a el viejo, tirandolo al piso, por primera vez en su vida se habia asustado, su corazon se acelero notablemente- A CASO QUIERES MATARME IDIOTA!?- le dijo amenazante a Krilin, con una mano en el pecho

-Lo...lo...lo siento 18, no fue mi intencion- dijo Krilin muy avergonzado y un poco medioso

-Hmmf- dijo la androide, dando se vuelta, su orgullo era grande, y Krilin no podia verla con miedo

**El silencio reino en la isla... Unos minutos después, Krilin decidio romper el silencio**

-ehh, bueno... No quisiera ser descortez, pero tengo una duda, a que viniste a hacer aqui, 18?-dijo Krilin jugando con sus dedos

18 se acordo a que habia venido a hablar- ah cierto, tengo que hablar contigo!- le dijo con mala gana

-eh? Ah bueno, esta bien, quieres pasar?- le dijo Krilin apuntando a la casa

-Esta bien, no quiero que este viejo escuche

**Ambos entraron a la casa, dejando afuera a un viejo con respiracion entrecortada, tirado en el suelo...**

-Alguien... puede... ayudarme, por favor?- decía el maestro

**Pero se ve que no lo escucharon, porque Krilin cerro la puerta, y se dirigieron al living...**

-Sientate- dijo Krilin amablemente a la androide, esta asintió con la cabeza y se sentó- ahora dime, en que te puedo ayudar?

-Oye, no necesito tu ayuda! Yo solo quiero saber que significa, que yo te guste? No lo entiendo!- dijo 18 confundida

-Eh... Bueno, 18 tu eeeres muy bonita... Y jeje bueno tu sabes...- dijo Krilin con nerviosismo- pero son tonterías, no le des importancia- siguió apenado-

-No dime- dijo ella tranquila

-Ehh, bueno 18, tu me gustas mucho, me gusta estar contigo y...y bueno, pero no me hagas caso, yo siempre lo hecho a perder...- dijo agachando su cabeza

**18 se quedo pensativa con todo lo que dijo**

- porque hiciste ese deseo?- dijo con tranquilidad

- ehh?- sorprendido por su tranquilidad, nunca la escucho hablar de ese modo- bueno, la verdad es porque no te mereces tener una bomba en tu cuerpo, nadie lo merece, ni tu ni tu hermano... Ademas de lo que tu sabes, que me gustas mucho- concluyo sonrojado

**18 lo miro sorprendida**

-Pero no pretendas que te de algo a cambio, no? No tendras malas intenciones? Porque por lo que se, cuando alguien hace algo por alguien le tienes que devolver haciendo algo por esa persona... -dijo con una mirada fría, haciendole entender que era un pervertido que queria acostarse con ella

-NO, NO 18 como puedes pensar esas cosas! Yo jamas haria esas cosas! Ni siquiera debes darme las gracias... no todas las personas son asi, la gente hace cosas buenas por otras por que las aprecian... Como yo, por eso tambien lo hice, lo hice por que te aprecio 18!

-ah, igual te equivocas en algo!- dijo sonrojada, dandose vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo

-eh? Es verdad 18, yo te aprecio!- dijo el guerrero muy seguro

-En eso no tonto, en que son tonterias, te equivocas... Para mi no lo son...-dijo completamente roja como un tomate

-que? Lo dices en serio 18?

-si...- solamente contesto

-vaya, eso es bueno, jeje- dijo Krilin sonrojado

**Los dos quedaron en silencio, eso incomodaba muchisimo a los dos.**

**Hasta que Krilin decidio hablar.**

-ehh... Y bueno en donde estas viviendo 18?

-en un refugio en las montañas- dijo secamente

-ah... Bueno, si tu quieres puedes quedarte aqui, si tu quieres por supuesto, tenemos una habitacion para huéspedes... Y tu te podrias quedar ahí,

**18 penso que eso no estaria nada mal, ella queria conocer las costumbres humana, además se garantizaría playa las 24 horas, y cerca de ahí hay cuidades repletas de tiendas- **esta bien, me quedare aqui, pero con una condicion...**- le contesto**

-Que bueno 18!- dijo Krilin alegremente- pero que condicion?- pregunto

-No quiero que ese viejo me moleste!- dijo señalando afuera de la casa

-Esta bien, el no te molestara- le aseguró

-Asi me gusta- le dijo con una sonrisa

**Él le respondio con otra-**de acuerdo, ademas te puedo enseñar la cuidad... Podras comprarte ropa, supongo que a todas las mujeres les gusta eso no?

-De veras? Harías eso por mi?- dijo sorprendida, a 18 lo que mas le gustaba en la vida era ir de compras...

-por supuesto...

-Esta bien, pero me prometes que me llevaras a la cuidad, porque si no lo haces te matare- le dijo amenazante

-No te preocupes, te lo prometo- le dijo dulcemente

-Eso espero, bueno me vas a enseñar el cuarto donde estaré?

-sisi, disculpa, jeje- le respondio avergonzado

**Krilin le mostro el cuarto a 18, esta se quedo muy impresionada, era muy lindo, muy diferente a las montañas donde se encontraba ella... 18 entro y se sento en su cama**

-es muy linda, que tu no vas a entrar?- le pregunto

**Krilin se sorprendio por esa pregunta-** ehh-** con una mano en la nuca-** si...

**Y este entro, se sento en la cama que tambien estaba sentada 18,**

**18 quedo callada, volvio a reinar el silencio entre los dos, hasta que...**

-Gra... Gracias...- le dijo la rubia muy apenada

Krilin sorprendido- ah 18 no agradescas si no quieres, no te estoy obligando a nada...-le contesto

-No de veras, gracias, gracias por lo de la bomba, por ser tan amable conmigo, por querer brindarme tu casa, por querer enseñarme la cuidad, por ser como sos conmigo, y dis...disculpame...- dijo con la cabeza agacha

-De nada 18, sabes que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, pero porque deberia disculparte?- pregunto el guerrero

-Disculpame por ser asi de fria, no tenia necesidad de tratarte asi en el templo o como se llame... Tu no te mereces que te traten asi... Pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo con impotencia- ese desgraciado de Gero me borro toda mi memoria, todos mis sentimientos, me borro todo! No se ni siquiera quien rayos soy! Y tu eres el unico que se ha preocupado por mi, y yo te trato asi !

**Krilin la miro dulcemente y le respondió**- no tienes que disculparte 18, eso a mi no me importa, tu eres lo unico que me importa...- este vio como 18 se sorprendio con este comentario- disculpa 18 no queria incomodarte.

-esta bien, ehh- 18 no sabia que decir- bueno estoy muy cansada, quizas duerma un poco- se acerco a el y le planto un beso en la mejilla como lo hizo la primera vez- nos vemos mañana- dijo sonrojada

**A Krilin le empezo a latir fuerte el corazón con ese acto**

-Claro, no...nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien!- tartamudeo

**18 y Krilin no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, estuvieron pensando en ellos, en todo lo que habia pasado, el estaba muy feliz y ella muy confundida, pero no estaba mal, no se sentia incomoda con eso... Y eso la tranquilizaba... Hasta que horas de la madrugada, estos se durmieron por el cansancio.**


	3. ¿Amor?

**A la mañana siguiente, Krilin paso por la habitacion de 18, pero no sentia ninguna presencia en movimiento, asi que supuso que estaba dormia, no se esquivoco, estaba dormida, cuando escucho su voz, interpreto que estaba hablando dormida, le agarro curiosidad a nuestro guerrero y abrio delicadamente la puerta y se fijo que estaba dormida...**

Krilin: "es tan linda cuando esta dormida"-penso con una sonrisa

18: (hablaba dormida) MUERETE IMBECIL! PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO!?- y a esta se le empezo a caer las lagrimas.

**Krilin a ver esto se le rompio el corazon no podia ver a la mujer que amaba asi, asi que no dudo en despertarla, sabiendo que esto podia traer consecuencias: que ella se despierte y lo vea a el en su habitacion y lo asesine. Pero no le importo.**

**Se sento en su cama, y le corrio las lagrimas de su mejilla, al hacer este acto, 18 se desperto sobresaltada, y por el susto del sueño, abrazo a Krilin sin medir su fuerza. El pobre Krilin no podia respirar, pero estaba feliz por el acto de 18, el nunca habia estado tan cerca de ella, sentia un calor enorme en ese abrazo.**

**Hasta que 18 se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo y lo solto lentamente, y vio la marca de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

-Lo... Lo lo siento, no fue mi intencion.- dijo al ver como respiraba con dificultad

-No te preo...cupes 18- decia con poca respiracion- dime que te ha pasado? Estabas soñando?- le pregunto

-Ehhh- estaba avergonzada

-Que no te de pena, puedes contarme, confia en mi..- le dijo amablemente

18 cuando Krilin le dijo "Confia en mi" pensó que el era la unica persona en este universo que se preocupaba por ella, no podia desconfiar en el.

-Esta bien, si no quieres no me cuentes, pero al menos, estas bien?- se resigno

-ehh, si...- se decidio a contarle, ella podia confiar en Él- Soñé que el insecto de Gero venia aqui por mi, y yo no tenia fuerzas, no habia nadie para ayudarme, no estabas tu ni ese viejo pervertido- si orgullo estaba herido- disculpame por agarrarte del cuello, te lastime, lo ves, yo no tengo que estar aqui! Yo soy muy insensible y tu no te mereces que yo este aqui- diciendo esto, se levanta de la cama y entra al baño del la habitacion y se lava la cara para borrar sus lagrimas, cuando sale se encuentra con Krilin...

-No digas esas cosas 18, a mi me agrada que estes aqui, y no te preocupes por eso, yo nunca te dejare sola, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Krilin- dijo avergonzada

-vaya, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre- dijo sorprendido

-que no quieres que lo haga?- le pregunto incredula

-No! Claro que no, me encanta que me llames por mi nombre- le contesto con una sonrisa

18 sonrio, al hacer esto Krilin se derritio...

-Eh... Bu bueno, 18 qui quieres desayunar?- tartamuedo por su nerviosismo

-esta bien- le dijo la androide

**Los dos salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron a la cocina. Krilin empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras 18 miraba...**

-tu sabes cocinar?- pregunto la androide a Krilin

-Asi es, soy el unico que cocina bien aqui, porque Roshi y Oolong no saben nada, jeje- le contesto

-ah...- le seguio solamente

-Eh... 18 despues de desayunar quieres que te lleve a la cuidad?

-De acuerdo- afirmo con una sonrisa

-Y si quieres puedes comprarte ropa, porque supongo que a ti tambien te gusta comprarte ropa, no?

-Si- dijo sonrojada- pero... Tu crees que en la cuidad puedo robar?

-No 18, no tienes que robar!

-Entonces como diablos puedo tener ropa? Si no tengo dinero

-Ay, no te preocupes! Yo te comprare ropa...

-Que? De veras?

-Por supuesto

**Estaban desayunando unas tortillas con huevos y muchas cosillas mas, en silencio, pero cuando terminaron...**

-bueno 18 nos vamos?- le dijo Krilin

-Si

**Y los dos volaron rumbo a la cuidad, en el camino no se dijeron nada, cuando llegaron a un centro comercial, donde había muchas tiendas**

-Eh bueno ya llegamos, dime que quieres hacer?

18 estaba muy sorprendida con ese lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

-eh... Vemos ropa?

-vale, que te parece si vemos en esa tienda?- dijo Krilin señalando una gran tienda con ropa femenina- [porque no hay hombres como Krilin?]

-me parece bien

**Entraron a esa tienda, y vieron, bueno 18 vio, muchísima ropa, pero a ella le daba pena que Krilin le comprara ropa, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de una conjunto de ropa que llevaba puesto un maniquí, era la ropa que a ella le gustaba, unos hermosos y ajustados jeans, y una blusa a rayas blancas y negras, era el estilo de 18...**

-te gusta eso?- le cuestiono el guerrero

-Ehh... No es necesario...- le dijo nerviosa

-vamos, que no te de pena, yo quiero regalártelo! Si?

-E...e...esta bien, si tu quieres :3 - dijo media apenada

Krilin llama a una de las vendedoras para pedirle estas prendas, la vendedora las llevo a la caja y se las cobro, cuando estaban saliendo krilin le entrega las bolsas a 18

-gracias Krilin- dijo dulcemente

-de nada!- le contesto de la misma manera Krilin

**Y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un buen rato embobados del uno al otro, como lo harían unos tontos enamorados [gracias a dios 18 no lee este fanfic porque me eliminaria!] Hasta que 18 reaccionó viendo a una pareja pasar al lado de ellos tomados de la mano y a ella le pico la curiosidad**

-eh... Porque están tomados de la mano? Están pegados o algo así?- pregunto 18

-pues... Porque están enamorados, jeje- dijo con su mano en la nuca el guerrero

-enamo-que? Que es eso?- pregunto sin saber

-eh, jeje bueno... Es cuando se aman entre ellos, ósea se quieren amorosamente, se tienen confianza y muchas cosas mas- le explico con nerviosismo

-ah, con que era eso- dijo con vergüenza

-bueno, 18 quieres ir a tomar algo?

-esta bien- respondió con confianza

**Ambos fueron a una heladeria que se encontraba cerca y fueron al parque que estaba enfrente y se sentaron en un banqueta y...**

-tu te enamoraste una vez?- le pregunto la androide

-que? Ehhh... Bueno salia con una chica muy linda, pero era media tonta y aprovechadora, y lo nuestro no resulto y la deje... Aunque ahora lo dices no, no me he enamorado, aunque ya quisiera- dijo agachando su cabeza

-ah si?- pregunto curiosa

-si, se debe sentir bien que alguien confíe en ti y te ame, no lo crees?- le pregunto

-a mi nunca nadie me amo- dijo sin entender

-no digas esas cosas 18, ya veras que alguien te amara y te acompañará siempre

-eso estaría bueno- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada la andoide

-verdad?

18 asintio con la cabeza- eh que mas podemos hacer?

-que te parece si vamos al cine?

-al cine?- pregunto desentendida

-si, veamos una película, la que tu quieras!

-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa, estos se levantaron, y empezaron a caminar rumbo al cine de la cuidad que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, a 18 le agarro curiosidad sobre eso del enamoramiento, y entonces vio la mano de Krilin y se la tomo y entrelazo con sus dedos. Krilin a ver este acto, le estaba por estallar el corazón, latía a mil, pero vio el enorme sonrojo en 18 y solo pudo sonreír- te molesta si...

-no te preocupes, me encanta- dijo sonrojado el guerrero-"nunca mas me lavare la mano"- bromeo en su pensamiento

**La parejita no se soltó la mano en todo el camino, los dos estaban muy a gusto al estar tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron al cine, krilin le sugirió a 18 que se fijara cual era la película que quería ver, se imagino que le gustaría ver una romántica como lo hacían todas las mujeres, pero se sorprendió cuando 18 le dijo que le había gustado una película de acción, entraron a la sala y se sentaron en el fondo y bueno, empezó la película, estaba buena, para el gusto de Krilin y 18, se trataba de una pareja que luchaban contra peligros cotidianos, también tenia escenas para adultos, Krilin se sonrojaba muchísimo al ver esas partes, a 18 no se le movía un pelo, ella ya sabia lo que era eso, pero le parecía de lo mas común.**

**Cuando termino la película, se levantaron y salieron fuera del cine, ya estaba oscureciendo...**

-nos vamos? O quieres hacer algo mas?- pregunto Krilin

-no, vámonos- le respondio

**Ambos salieron rumbo a Kame House y cuando llegaron, no habia nadie en la casa, segun una nota que dejo Roshi, el y Oolong fueron a ver un desfile a la ciudad, Krilin al ver lo que decia la nota, sonrio y penso "no cambiaran jamas"**

**Krilin fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, se sorprendio al ver a 18 alli**

-Krilin, me enseñas a cocinar?- dijo nerviosa

-claro, yo te enseñare- le contesto con una sonrisa

**Y en ese momento, Krilin le mostro como se cocinaba unos ricos tazones de arroz, con muchos condimentos, y le dijo a 18 que ahora lo hiciera ella, 18 lo hizo a la perfección aprendía las cosas rápido. Cuando termino de cocinar ella puso los utensilios en la mesa y Krilin sirvio la cena. Ambos se sentaron y callados empezaron a comer**

-mmmm, esto esta delicioso 18! Lo hiciste muy bien!

-gracias, pero fue gracias a ti- le dijo sonrojada

**Estos se miraron por un largo tiempo... 18 sabia que le gustaba el guerrero, había algo de el que le llamaba la atención, se sentía muy feliz al lado de el. Krilin se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo al lado de ella, se sentía mal por dentro por la perdida de Goku, pero ella le hacia levantar el animo para seguir adelante, por eso la amaba, el le había mentido en el parque cuando ella le pregunto si el se había enamorado, el esta completamente enamorado de ella... Pero era muy tímido para hacérselo saber**

**Ese día los dos estaban muy cansados, se despidieron como el día anterior, con un dulce beso en la mejilla de parte de 18... Krilin se volvía loco cuando sucedía esto...**


	4. Cumpleaños y confesiones

**Ya había pasado 2 meses desde la estadía de 18 en Kame House, las cosas iban muy bien los dos se sentían muy cómodos, los dos sentían cosas por el otro, Krilin le enseño muchísimas cosas a 18, ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.**

**Era un sábado a la mañana, 18 se había levantado temprano, ella quería preparar el desayuno, porque veía que Krilin lo hacia siempre y ella era capaz de hacerlo, asi que no tendria ningun problema, estaban todos durmiendo a excepción de ella, cuando de repente, sonó el teléfono, 18 se puso nerviosa, ella vio a krilin y a Roshi atender muchas veces pero ellos estaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlos entonces fue hacia el telefono y lo alzo y se lo puso al oido... Se oia una voz chillona del otro lado**

-hola krilin? Roshi? Oolong? Hay alguien?- se escucho del otro lado

18 se puso muy nerviosa- ehh... Hola?

-hola esta krilin? O roshi?- le pregunto esa persona desconocida para ella

-no, estan durmiendo, que quiere?- le pregunto disminuyendo su nerviosismo

-ehh, le podria avisar que hoy a la tarde, le festejaremos el primer cumpleaños a Trunks que estan invitados, soy Bulma...

-esta bien, se lo dire- le respondio en seco

-y tu quien eres?- le pregunto la esposa de Vegeta

-ehh, yo yo soy una amiga de Krilin- le dijo con muy poca seguridad

-oh, bueno tu también puedes venir así te conozco, debes ser muy buena para ser la amiga de Krilin, bueno los espero a la tarde en Corporación Cápsula, ok? Nos vemos, mandale saludos a esos locos de mi parte, jaja una pregunta, como te llamas?- le dijo Bulma [wow como habla esta mujer]

-esta bien le diré, mi nombre es es 18- dijo media nerviosa

-18? Bueno, nos vemos 18, espero que vengas, adiós- se despidio la peliazul

-adiós

Y 18 colgó y se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Bulma, pero sus pensamientos fueron cerrados por una voz

-quien era?

-ay Krilin me vas a matar de un susto- dijo con una mano en el pecho

-lo siento, buenos días!- le dijo el guerrero dulcemente

-buenos días, te prepare el desayuno.

-que? No te hubieras molestado

-no, esta bien, yo quería hacértelo, pero si no quieres déjalo ahí-

-no, ya lo comeré, debes estar delicioso si lo hiciste tu- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Gracias krilin

**Ambos fueron directo a la cocina, y se pusieron a desayunar**

-esta muy rico este desayuno, gracias 18

-de nada

-y bien, no me diras quien llamo?

-ah cierto, eh era Bulma que les invito al primer cumplenoseque de Trunks, en Corporación Cápsula a la tarde, además quiere que vaya al parecer me quiere conocer- dijo 18

-ahh, porque?- le pregunto Krilin con una ceja arqueada

-no lo se, le dije que era tu amiga y me dijo que debería ser buena para serlo, como me desconoce- dijo mirando al piso

-ay no digas esas cosas 18 tu eres muy buena, y bueno quieres ir?

-esta bien, yo tambien quiero conocer a tu amiga Bulma- dijo frunciendo el ceño con ¿celos?

Krilin se sorprendio en la forma que le dijo, y sonrio-18, estas celosa?

-ehh...

-no te preocupes, ella esta con Vegeta y ademas tienen un hijo... Somos amigos desde niños- le confirmo el guerrero

-Con vegeta?- dijo 18 sorprendidisima

-asi es, con el que luchaste tu, el antes era un vil ladron espacial, hasta que conocio a Bulma, eso quiere decir que con el amor, la gente puede cambiar- le contesto giñandole el ojo

**18 le contesto con una sonrisa**

**Mientras tanto en la CC:**

ACHUU- vegeta estornudabe sentandose en la mesa para desayunar-Mujer, traeme el desayuno!-

**Aparece Bulma con una bandeja con el desayuno y se sienta frente a sus esposo. Vegeta comia a lo saiyajin, osea si masticar [jaja]**

Bulma miraba a su esposo- parace que Krilin no va a venir solo, creo que anda con una chica-

-jaja ese enano debe estar con una escualida debilucha jaja-

-si, ensima tiene un nombre raro, se llama 18- le contesto su esposa comiendo su desayuno

Vegeta se atraganto con su desayuno y empezo a tozer-cof cof cof, que? 18? Esta con esa androide?

-que? Que androide? Los de Gero?- pregunto con los ojos bien abierto

**Vegeta asintio con la cabeza**

-pero parecia buena por telefono, ademas esta con Krilin por algo debe ser, no crees? Krilin la hara cambiado

-esa hojalata no cambiara- dijo mientras comia a monton

-tu cambiaste- le dijo Bulma acercándose coquetamente y sentándose arriba de su regazo

-tu crees?- dijo el sensual saiyajin y la beso un largo beso en los labios, el beso se estaba poniendo mas pasional, Vegeta mando su mano bajo la blusa de Bulma, cuando...

-Buuuuua buuuuua buuua...- un llanto interrumpió la escena, era el bebe saiyajin que estaba en su cuarto

-lo hace otra vez, lo matare, despues seguimos- le dijo a su esposa mientras ella le guiño el ojo y se fue a ver que le pasaba a su hermoso retoño

**Horas después en Kame House, todos se estaban preparando para ir al cumpleaños del pequeño Trunks, 18 estaba muy linda con un pantalón blanco y una blusa roja y unos zapatos negros muy a la moda...**

**Krilin estaba muy guapo con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul...**

**Cuando baja de las escaleras 18, obviamente despues de Krilin, como todas las mujeres que se quedan horas en el baño, Krilin se quedo embobado, estaba hermosa...**

-vaya 18, estas hermosa!- le dijo mirandola

18 sonrojada- gracias, tu tambien, aunque...- le dijo acercandose, se agacho y le desato la corbata, la tiro y abrio los dos botones de arriba de la camisa- asi me gusta mas!- termino con una sonrisa

-jeje esta bien...- dijo con Krilin nerviosismo

**Roshi ya se había ido antes con el cerdito, Krilin y 18 iban a ir en un automóvil, porque 18 no se quería despeinar, y Krilin con tal de hacerla feliz, acepto.**

**En el camino Krilin le dijo que ahí seguramente va a ver empleados amigos de Bulma que se van a querer sobrepasar con ella, ella le contesto que los mandaría a volar, pero Krilin le dijo que no tendría que hacer eso, ella le dijo:** entonces me quedare contigo, no creo que digan nada, no crees?-** Krilin le contesto con una sonrisa**

**Cuando llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula, Krilin toca el timbre y abre Bulma con una sonrisa**

-hola Krilin, y tu novia?- pregunto ansiosa

-No, bulma es una amiga y esta ahí- señalando a 18 que estaba cruzada de brazos a unos metros de ahi- ven 18!- le dijo a ella

**18 se dirige hacia Krilin, y se encuentra con Bulma**

-Hola 18, yo soy Bulma una muy buena amiga de Krilin

-hola

-bueno pasen, sientanse como en su casa- le dijo a los dos la peliazul

**Estos entraron y se dirigieron donde estaba el pequeño Trunks.**

-hola Trunks!- le saludo Krilin al bebe

-Kiii, tio kiii!- balbuceo el bebe semi- saiyajin

**Krilin lo toma de los brasitos y lo alza-feliz cumpleaños Trunks!- y le hace cosquillas, Trunks no paraba de reír. 18 miraba esta escena con ternura. Justo llego Bulma, y se puso al lado de 18**

-siempre le gustaron los niños, hay pocos hombres como el- le dijo medio susurrando a 18

-ah si? No me lo dijo

-el es muy reservado, me acuerdo cuando eramos jóvenes, el me habia dicho que su sueño era formar una familia, como lo habia hecho Goku con Milk... Espero que alguna vez encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz, el es la persona mas buena que conozco...- le comento con sinceridad

-lo se, lo se, el es muy bueno- dijo 18 mirandolo

-te gusta?- le pregunto Bulma

18, sonrojada- ehh, bueno, no se en verdad

-quieres hablar conmigo? Vamos tomaremos te, y me cuentas todo, si? Y yo te ayudare!

-De acuerdo- respondió media nerviosa- Krilin, ya vengo me voy con Bulma, si?- dirigiendose a krilin, que estaba jugando con Trunks

-esta bien, si me buscas estare con Yamcha y los otros, de acuerdo?

**Esta asintió y se fue a la cocina con Bulma, se sentaron y Bulma le sirvio te y empezaron a hablar**

-bueno, como empezar? Tu no sabes si te gusta, pero estas segura de que algo te sucede, verdad?- pregunto efusivamente la mejor amiga de Goku

18 solo afirmo con la cabeza

- y bueno, a ver... Como te sientes cuando estas con el?- le siguio

-ehh... Bueno, cuando estoy con el me siento tranquila, con confianza hacia mi misma, me siento muy bien, bueno... Si tu no sabes, yo soy un androide, y mis sentimientos están vetados, yo no apreciaba a nadie, no me importaba nada, ni yo misma me importaba, pero cuando estoy con el todo eso que me borró Gero, aparece, yo no se exactamente lo que siento hacia el, pero si se que quiero que siga, que dices? Sabes algo de lo que me pasa?- pregunto apenada

**Bulma quedo muy sorprendida con lo que dijo la androide**- bueno, yo ya sabia eso de lo que tu eres un androide, pero creo firmemente que Krilin te ayudara a encontrar esos sentimientos ocultos que tu tienes, no pienses que es imposible, yo lo hice con mi Vegeta, el era un mercenario, y yo le demostré que no tenia que ser así, el confió en mi y de un día para el otro me enamoré de el, y el me demostró lo mismo, y de nuestro amor, nació Trunks, todos nuestros amigos no sabían nada de lo nuestro, lo supieron cuando vendrían ustedes, cuando les presente a mi bebe, quien iba a pensar que Vegeta, el enemigo mortal de Goku, tuviera familia con su mejor amiga?, ahí seguramente Krilin penso que era posible cambiar a las personas, no te digo que es facil, pero cuando lo haces te sientes la persona mas feliz del mundo... Ademas, yo creo que Krilin te ama.

-si? Como lo sabes?- le pregunto la androide

-bueno, cuando te mira lo dice, jaja en eso no es tan reservado, no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, jeje el es muy buena persona 18... Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, eso demuestra que te ama, no desperdicies ese sentimientos que el te demuestra, y no tengas miedo de demostrar los tuyos, si tu demuestras que lo amas, el se sentiria aun mas feliz...- le dijo sinceramente

-me gustaría demostrarselo, pero como?- pregunto 18

-y, no se primero en principal, se lo tienes que decir, para que no se confunda, y después desmostrarselo, tu sabes como- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

**18 entendió a la perfección y se puso roja como un tomate:**

-ahora con todo lo que te dije sobre lo que es amar, lo amas?-

-si, yo creo que si-le contesto apenada

-lo sabia, pero no lo hagas esperar, porque un hombre no te esperará siempre, aunque pensandolo bien, krilin si... El si es un hombre... Daría lo que fuera si Vegeta fuera aunque sea una dia romantico como lo es Krilin...- dijo Bulma con las manos juntadas y mirando el techo, imaginandose a Vegeta romantico [jejeje, todas nos imaginamos a Vegeta asi :P]

-hmmpp... Y por que no te quedas con Krilin entonces- dijo una androide celosisima

-ay 18 te pusiste celosa, esa es otra prueba de que lo amas, además yo amo a Vegeta- dijo firmemente la peliazul

-de veras?- pregunto 18

-si 18, Krilin es mi amigo, y te ama a ti, ok? Asi que no se diga mas, tu cuando estes lista le diras que lo amas, si?- le pregunto Bulma

-ehh...

-vamos 18, tu eres valiente...- dijo una convincente Bulma

18 penso "es verdad yo soy valiente, porque tengo miedo al amor? Eso no tiene que ser asi!"-esta bien le dire que lo amo, hoy mismo!- dijo dejando a una Bulma sorprendida

-asi se habla 18!- dijo efusivamente Bulma

-gracias Bulma, eres la primera amiga que tengo, nunca nadie ademas de Krilin me escucho, eres muy buena- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-de nada 18, tu tambien eres muy buena, les deseo que tengas muy buena suerte hoy y que seas muy feliz con Krilin, si?- le contesto Bulma

**La androide asintió con la cabeza y fue donde estaba Krilin, este se encontraba hablando con una mujer embarazada, quien sera? Se pregunto 18, se acerco y...**

-hola

-Ahhh tu eres un androide!- grito la embarazada

-no te preocupes Milk, esta conmigo!- le aviso Krilin

-Y tu cuando rayos ibas a desirmelo Krilin!?- le pregunto la esposa de Goku furiosa

-lo lo lo siento jeje- respondio el guerrero

-quien es?- le pregunto 18 con tono celoso a Krilin

-es la esposa de Goku, 18...- le contesto Krilin, dandose cuenta de su tono

-eh? De de Goku? El que...- le dijo asombrada 18 a Krilin

-si, de Goku, el que ustedes buscaban- afirmo Milk

-pero eso fue el pasado Milk, ella ahora esta conmigo, si?- le dijo Krilin

-bueno, de veras, lo siento, no fue mi intencion buscar a Goku para eliminarlo, comprende que a nosotros nos programaron para hacerlo...- dijo en un tono triste la androide

**Milk la miro con ternura, debido que tenia muchos cambios de humor por si embarazo**- esta bien, tu eres 18 verdad?

-Si- repondio en seco

-Bueno, un gusto 18...

-El gusto es mio, y de cuanto estas?

-Estoy de 4 meses, mi Goku se fue dejándome una razón mas para seguir adelante...- dijo melancolica

-Que hermoso... A mi me gustaria tener un hijo- dijo 18 con la cabeza agacha

-De veras?- pregunto asombrado Krilin

-si, pero creo que no puedo- dijo medio triste

-porque no puedes?- pregunto Milk

-bueno, yo si soy humana, pero el Dr Gero intercambio algunas partes de mi cuerpo y no creo que pueda tener hijos- dijo 18

-si, serias una buena madre, bueno me tengo que ir, adios krilin, 18 espero que alguna vez seas madre, adios -

Milk se despidio de todos y se fue con Gohan.

**¿Que pasara con Numero 18? ¿Le dira sus sentimientos a Krilin? Prox capitulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D **


	5. Amor Consumado

**Yo me olvido de aclarar, pero es obvio no? Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino al groso de Akira Toriyama, si me perteneciera a mi, ya me hubiera secuestrado a Vegeta y Mirai Trunks! (Pero lamentablemente, no) Bueno la Historia sigue...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta parte contiene LEMON! Si no te gusta leer eso, no lo leas! :D **

-así que quieres ser madre, mi sueño también es formar una familia!- le dijo Krilin a 18, mientras se sentaba en una silla, al lado de ella

-lo sé, ya me lo dijo Bulma, después quiero hablar contigo si?

- está bien...- le contesto solamente el

**Después los dos se decidieron ir a casa, saludaron a todos y se subieron al auto, sin desir ni una palabra llegaron a Kame House.**

**Entraron, no había nadie, ya que Roshi y Oolong se quedaron en CC y volverían tarde, Krilin dejo las llaves en la mesa, y 18 se dirigió a su cuarto...**

-ven Krilin...- le dijo la androide sonrojada

**Krilin se sorprendió, pero quería ir para saber que le dirá 18, así que la siguió**

**Cuando entro al cuarto de 18, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama y él se sentó al lado de ella...**

-Krilin yo te quería decir algo...

-dime 18- le dijo krilin mirándola dulcemente

-Krilin yo... Yo ah yo te amo maldita sea! - **al decir esto se le abalanzó a Krilin que estaba sorprendido y le planto un beso laaaaargo y pasional, Krilin le correspondió el beso agarrándole la nuca a 18, ella estaba encima de él, las manos de Krilin empezaron a bajar lentamente, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, un escalofrió reconfortante le agarro a 18, ella seguía besando a Krilin como todas las veces que no había besado en su vida, beso a Krilin... El se sentía en el cielo, era el mejor beso que le habían dado en la vida, pero lo tuvo que cortar para responderle a 18...** - yo también te amo 18!-** y ahora el la dio vuelta y quedo sobre ella y la beso dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, el beso se volvió más pasional, y 18 lentamente empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Krilin, dejándolo en cuero, esta se sorprendió al ver la musculatura del guerrero y empezó a tocarle los pectorales y abdominales, esto al guerrero lo excitaba mucho, el no quiso quedar atrás mando su mano bajo la blusa de 18 y comenzó a acariciarle su pancita, fue subiendo hasta que sintió que había llegado a unos de los pechos de ella y empezó a masajearlos, esto hacia que ella gimiera suavemente mientras Krilin la besaba, ella empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba su perfecta espalda, Krilin empezó a levantarle la blusa a 18, ella no opuso resistencia se la saco, se sonrojo cuando Krilin la vio en su ropa interior superior, ella se recostó de nuevo y se volvieron a besar ahora sus lenguas se encontraban más activas que nunca, Krilin le acariciaba muy suavemente su pecho izquierdo, mientras 18 desabrocho el botón del pantalón de krilin, le bajo el cierre, y con la ayuda de sus piernas se lo saco, Krilin solamente estaba en boxer, 18 no aguanto más y mando su mano dentro del boxer, se encontró con la masculinidad de Krilin erecta, y empezó a acariciarle, este empezó a hacer gemidos ahogados por los labios de 18, Krilin no se resistio mas a lo que le hacia 18 y empezó a bajarle los pantalones a 18, y se los saco complemente y empezó a darle besos a las piernas de 18, esta se estremecía con cada beso, no podía soportar mas...**

-Krilin, yo quiero...- dijo con la respiración agitada

-si yo también...- le respondió el guerrero de la misma forma

**Dicho esto, 18 le saca el boxer a Krilin, y este le quita la pantaleta a 18, sin remediarlo Krilin ingresa en 18 lentamente, esta dio un grito de dolor que fue callado por un beso de krilin, ambos empezaron a moverse, Krilin estaba arriba de 18, a esta ya se le había pasado el dolor, ahora solo gemía de placer, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del guerrero, mientras que este lamia sus pechos ella solo atinaba a acariciarle los hombros, estuvieron por varios minutos en esa posición, pero era hora de que Krilin también disfrutara un poco... 18 lo dio vuelta, quedando sentada en las cintura de Krilin y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, estuvieron haciendo esa posición varios minutos, pero para ellos eran segundos, la temperatura del cuarto aumento considerablemente con los gemidos de ambos de fondo, 18 estaba extasiada y se acostó al lado y Krilin no dudo en subirse arriba de ella y empezó a penetrarla, lo único que podía hacer era clavarle las uñas en la buen formada espalda del guerrero, varios minutos después la rubia se posicionó arriba de Krilin para seguir besándose, estuvieron pegados a ese beso varios minutos, no querían parar, pero 18 estaba exhausta no daba más, por primera vez en su vida se había cansado en algo, Krilin no se quedaba atrás su agitación era notable, 18 se acostó al lado de Krilin y puso su cabeza en el pecho de este y Krilin tapó a ella y a él con una sabana que había ahí y ambos se quedaron dormidos prisioneros del cansancio.**

**A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano para ser exactos, Roshi bajaba de su habitación, se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, estaba confundido, porque Krilin había dejado la puerta principal abierta?, el no era tan descuidado en esas cosas, decidido fue al dormitorio de Krilin a preguntarle el porqué de eso, cuando llego al cuarto de Krilin, abrió su puerta y se encontró con un cuarto vacío, se imagino que su alumno se había ido a entrenar, así que con mirada picara y sangre a punto de salir de sus fosas nasales, el pervertido Roshi, fue lentamente al cuarto de 18, giro la perilla lentamente para que la androide no se dé cuenta y la asesine... Su vista se iba acercando mas a donde estaba la cama de 18 cuando...**

- QUEEEE?- grito Roshi, haciendo que Krilin se despertara sobresaltado, 18 dormida, solo lo abrazo mas...

-pero que rayos hace aquí maestro?- dijo Krilin susurrando muy bajo- váyase

-que que que que haces aqui Krilin?- dijo el maestro casi gritando

-Shhhh, silencio...- dijo mirando a 18, que inocentemente estaba dormida- después le contare, váyase antes que se despierte!- le grito a susurro

**Roshi solo cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para que su alumno le diga que rayos hacia ahí**

**En el cuarto de 18:**

**Krilin, ya calmado por la escena de su maestro, miro a su amada dormida tan tranquila, pensaba en voz alta**- quien iba a decir que yo, un enano pelon, estaría con esta mujer, están hermosa... La mas linda de todas... Es perfecta, te amo tanto 18...-** le decia mientras le acariciaba el cabello**

-gracias, yo también te amo Krilin...- dijo la rubia recien despierta

-ah 18 estas despierta? Como estas?- le dijo Krilin

-muy bien y tu? - le dice sentándose en la cama

-bien porque estoy contigo- le contesto dulcemente

**18 le respondió con un tierno beso en los labios**- nos levantamos?

-está bien, aunque quisiera vivir aquí contigo- dijo dándole palmadas al colchón

-yo también, pero hay que desayunar- dijo la androide

-es cierto

**Ambos se levantaron y vistieron para dirigirse a la cocina, Krilin iba delante de 18 y cuando entro a la cocina encontró a un Roshi curioso con miles de preguntas**

-Krilin ya cuéntame todo lo que hiciste con...-** pero Krilin se adelanto tapándole la boca para que se callara porque 18 estaba a punto de entrar allí, y si encontraba a Roshi y a él hablando de sus intimidades, los haría cenizas**

-cayese maestro, que ahí viene...

**Justo entra 18**

-hola 18, como dormiste anoche?- le pregunto el anciano, Krilin le pego una patada en la pierna para que se callara

-a ti qué diablos te importa?- le contesto- Que quieres desayunar Krilin?

-lo que tú quieras, te importa si mientras haces el desayuno entreno un poco?- le pregunto

-no, anda- esta le sonrió

-no crees que ya entrenaste demasiado anoche?- le dijo el gran maestro

-Cierre la boca maestro!- le dijo su alumno

**Gracias a Dende, 18 no escucho nada de lo que decían... Estaba distraída en el desayuno.**

**Krilin salió y se dirigió a entrenar en el mar... Pero lo único que hacía era pensar en 18, era el amor de su vida, ayer había sido el mejor día de su vida, cuando ella le dijo que lo ama...**


	6. Problemas

**Un día la pareja se despertó temprano, ya dormían juntos, es decir tenían su cuarto matrimonial si se podría decir, volviendo al tema, se levantaron temprano porque iban a ir al centro comercial a pasear y comprarse ropa, a 18 ya no le daba vergüenza que Krilin le comprara ropa , el ta sabia que ella era amante de las compras, como su amiga Bulma.**

**Desayunaron y partieron vuelo hacia Cuidad Satan, llamada así en honor a Mr Satan que fue quien salvo la tierra, que digo la tierra, el universo "derrotando" a Cell. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, primero fueron a un bar que estaba en él, y tomaron te. Después se la pasaron viendo tiendas y comprando una que otra cosilla que necesitaban para el hogar y cosas personales, como ropa, por ejemplo.**

**Ya era tarde estaban apunto de abandonar el lugar, cuando...**

-oh no puede ser...- murmuro Krilin desde lejos vio a una hermosa chica rodeada de muchachos, seguramente sus novios, de cabellera azul, muy parecida a Bulma, si... Era Maron.

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto la androide

-No, nada... Mejor vayámonos si?- **dijo el guerrero casi temblando, si Maron lo veía era capaz de ir a donde estaba el, y abrazarlo, besarlo y las típicas cosas que hacia esa mujer con mente de niña. Y si haría esto, la androide se enojaría mucho y el no queria poner en juego su bella relación con la hermosa androide, así que seria muchísimo mejor HUIR!**

-De acuerdo...- **dijo no muy convencida la androide, notaba a simple vista el nerviosismo de su pareja, y no dudo en mirar discretamente todo el panorama de el centro comercial, para suerte de Krilin y mala suerte de ella, no vio nada sospechoso, hasta que... vio a una mujer muy vulgar rodeada de hombres, pero no le dio importancia, solo que cuando emprendieron vuelo, esa muchacha miro mucho a Krilin, pero era de esperarse, no cualquiera de un momento a otro empieza a volar en medio del centro comercial, en verdad todos los miraban a los dos con cara de sorprendidos pero esa mujer, esa mujer lo miraba con ¿alegria? Pero eso no le importo demasiado, gracias a Dende**

**Cuando iban llegando a Kame House, 18 no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto a Krilin porque esa muchcha lo miraba asi.**

-Krilin...-

-Si? Amor...- le responde

-No viste que en donde estuvimos, alguien te miraba?- **le pregunto no muy bien, bueno ustedes saben el caracter de 18.**

-eh? - empezó a titubear- No, no vi a na...nadie, por... porque lo dices?

-no por nada- contesto aterrizando un la isla

**Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba, pero era un día cálido en esa parte del mundo... Entonces no tuvieron mejor idea que ir a meterse al mar...**

-entramos?- dijo Krilin señalando el mar

**La androide solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a su habitación a ponerse sus trajes de baño, Krilin tenia un short Hawaianno, y 18 se puso su lindo bikini, obviamente con un short abajo, le daba mucha vergüenza estar asi, y si alguien se presentaba en la isla y la veia asi? O ocurrirá lo mismo que ocurrió cuando entro al mar con Krilin? Que ella solo llevaba el bikini y lo único que causaba era que el viejo maestro dijera cosas obscenas o que se quisiera sobrepasar con ella... A pesar que lo mando a volar, no le gustaba que la vieran como una mujer vulgar [Si, lose... Todo lo contrario a Maron]**

**Cuando entraron, lo primero que hicieron fue besarse tiernamente, siempre lo hacian [Aclaro, besarse] cuando estaban dentro del mar, ese paisaje daba un panorama que definitivamente hay que aprovechar... El beso se estaba volviendo mucho mas apasionado, mas cuando Krilin le empezó a acariciar la espalda de la androide, pero algo interrumpio ese hermoso y apasionante momento...**

-Yuju! Krilin? Donde estas Krilin?- **se escuchaba una chillona voz aproximándose a donde estaban ellos.**

**18 lo primero que hizo fue sacarle las manos de Krilin de encima a ella no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos delante de la gente, segundo se pregunto quien era esa persona que llamaba a Krilin, miro a este que estaba con un color de piel pálido, que pasa? Se preguntaba a si misma la androide**

-Krilin, te llaman...- dijo una confusa 18

-eh... Bueno...-** no pudo terminar de decir nada porque una hermosa mujer se le adelanto abrazándolo y besandole la cabeza...-**"18 me matara, voy a morir de nuevo, ahh! Este era mi mejor momento, porque tengo que morir tan tempranamente?"** Pensaba Krilin tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Maron.**

-Ay mi Krilin! Mi amado Krilin! Te he echado de menos amorcito...- decía la peliazul mientras abrazaba y mimaba a el guerrero

**18 estaba consternada, quien era esa estupida que hozaba tocar algo que era suyo, SI, KRILIN ERA SUYO...**- que demonios!?- **es lo unico que podia decir**

-eh... No es... Es mi ex novia...- **decía entrecortado, Maron no lo dejaba en paz-** Maron puedes soltarme, por favor!**- le dijo Krilin a su ex novia en un tono un poco alto, esta lo unico que hizo fue darle un rico beso en los labios a Krilin**

-Con que ex novia, eh?-** dijo angustiada 18**-Eres un estúpido Krilin-** siguió a punto de romper a llorar, pero no lo haría, solo salio del agua y se dirigia a la casa**

-No, espera 18, no es lo que tu crees!-** le grito un sorprendido Krilin, no sabia que la androide respondiera así, esperba mínimamente que hiciera cenizas a el y a Maron, pero por suerte, eso no paso... Todavía.**

**Corrió para agarrarle el brazo para que no se vaya, lo unico que logro fue que la androide le diera una cachetada, lo malo es que no midio su fuerza y mando a volar unos cuantos metros a el guerrero, pero este se recupero al instante y fue donde estaba su amada**

-18 por favor, debes creerme! Ella no es nada para mi... Yo estoy contigo, ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo...-** le decia detras de la puerta de su habitacion, 18 se habia encerrado alli dentro**

**Dentro del cuarto:**

-"eres una estúpida! Como diablos pudiste confiar en el?"-** pensaba sentada en la cama mientras le rodaba una lagrima en su mejilla**- LÁRGATE KRILIN!- **le gritaba, a ella no le gustaba tratarlo así, ella sabia que el era la persona mas buena que pudiera conocer, pero... QUE RAYOS! Estaba con otra mujer, se besaron delante de ella, no podía borrar esa imagen de su mente, quien era esa estúpida que toco a Krilin? que no era su ex novia? Era la tonta y aprovechadora de la que el le había hablado? Cada vez que pensaba en esa estúpida la androide aumentaba su energía tanto que empezaba a temblar la casa y la isla... Se sentía muy estúpida por confiar en alguien, esos sentimientos eran para débiles, o no? -"Si son para débiles"- se recriminaba a si misma**

-Por favor 18! Yo no quiero estar así, déjame entrar por favor...- le suplicaba Krilin

-Vete te he dicho o acaso eres sordo?- le decía enfadadísima la androide aumentando su ki impresionantemente

-Por favor amor, sabes que no me iré, por favor déjame entrar o entrare a la fuerza- dijo un poco serio

-No lo harías- dijo 18

**¿Que pasara? ¿Arreglaran las cosas? ¿Se termina la relación? Próximo Capitulo! Este me salio cortito, perdón. Besos. **


	7. La carta de Maron

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al Genio de Akira Toriyama... Bueno sigan leyendo :D **

**Anteriormente había vuelto Maron y había provocado conflicto en la relación de Krilin y 18, ella se encerro en la habitación mientras Krilin le rogaba que lo dejara entrar…**

-Por favor amor, sabes que no me iré, por favor déjame entrar o entrare a la fuerza- dijo un poco serio

-No lo harias- **dijo 18, antes de escuchar un crack de algo que se rompio, Si... Krilin habia roto la perilla y habia entrado a la habitación y se habia sentado en la cama donde estaba tambien sentada ella y le toco la mejilla corriendole una lagrima**

-no me toques! No quiero que me toques sabiendo que tocaste a esa estúpida!- le dijo antes de romper a llorar cubriendose las manos

-18! No digas esas cosas, tu sabes que a la unica que amo es a ti y eso no va a cambiar, ella fue en el pasado, y yo ya no la amo, todo mi amor te pertenece a ti 18, por favor no quiero que estemos asi...- le dijo abrazandola y acariciandole el hermoso y mojado cabello rubio que caracteriza a la androide

-te besaste con ella delante mio- le dijo sollozando en el hombro de el

-tu sabes muy bien que ella fue la que me beso, sabes que jamás haría una cosa así, yo te amo mas que a mi vida...- le dijo corriendole un mechon de cabello de la cara

-de veras?- murmuro mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-por supuesto que si, eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo y quiero estar contigo siempre, si?- le pregunto- sabes que no me gusta verte asi...- le quiso dar un beso en la boca pero la androide corrió la cara, ella nunca le negó un beso, ni cuando tenían pequeñas discusiones, el tampoco nunca se lo negaba

- pensé que te irias con esa y me dejarias- le dijo inocentemente

-jamas me perdonaria si hiciera algo asi, nunca te dejare eso tenlo por seguro, jamas te dejaria sola, sin ti yo no soy nadie- la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules como el oceano, que si los ves te perdes en ellos, estaban húmedos, eso a él no le gustaba para nada- vamos 18 no llores...-

-es que esa mujer... Que hace aquí?- le dijo furiosa

-no lo se, pero yo ya no estoy mas con ella, ella tiene muchos novios y yo no le importo y ella a mi tampoco, solo me importas tu 18- susurro lo ultimo abrazandola

-entonces la matare!- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-eh? NO! Espera 18!- grito pero 18 ya estaba afuera

**18 salio mas que furiosa formando una bola de energía en su mano, pero ya nadie estaba en la isla, se decepcionó al ver eso... Pero había una nota tirada en el piso, la agarro y empezó a leer, una sonrisa sincera se le noto en esa linda cara que caracteriza a la androide, justo en ese momento aparece Krilin corriendo muy agitado...**

-18, no me digas que la mataste?- pregunto mirando para todos lados buscando un cadaver- donde esta? O la hiciste cenizas?- cuando termino de decir eso miro a 18, que esta rio bajito por la conclusion que saco

-no, no la mate- dijo con una luz en sus ojos- solo espero que la proxima vez no te extrañe tanto- concluyo dandole la nota a Krilin, quien la miraba anonadado, y metiendose en la casa

-eh?- lo unico que pudo decir antes de empezar a leer la nota...- vaya, nunca pense que Maron diria esas cosas- dijo leyendo sorprendido la nota...

_**"Mi Krilin, bueno te pido disculpas si no vine en buen momento, pero es que te vi en el centro comercial y no pude aguantar las ganas que tenia de verte... Aunque te vi con esa linda chica no me importo, yo pensaba que tu seguías enamorado de mi, pero me equivoque, cuando llegue a la isla vi como te besabas con esa mujer y pude ver que eso era verdaderamente amor, cosa que yo no conozco, que quisiera conocer algún día, pero por ahora A DIVERTIRSE! Jijiji, disculpa si no pude evitar abrazarte y besarte adelante de esa chica, no pude evitarlo, te extrañaba muchísimo, se que eso te traerá problemas pero espero que la muchacha entienda que tu eres la persona mas buena que existe y que me perdone por esa exaltación, bueno no se que mas decir... Solo que fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y lo serás en lo de la chica rubia, que tengas mucha suerte mi Krilin... Oh perdon, solo Krilin, jijiji. Maron"**_

**Krilin estaba muy feliz con esto, además de poder reconciliarse con 18 que es lo que mas quería, también contaba con la amistad de Maron, sus palabras le llegaron muy adentro, desconocía a esa Maron con sentimientos tan expuestos, no es que ella no tuviera sentimientos, solo que ella no le importaba mucho eso, solo queria divertirse con sus novios, pero le agrado en la manera que se expreso mediante la carta. En su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa que caracteriza siempre al guerrero. Se dirigió a la casa y se metió en su habitación, alli la esperaba su mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, los de ella ya no estaban humedos. Los ojos de los dos se conectaban, los negros azabache de el y los azules cielo de ella demostraban todo el amor que ellos tenian. El se sento en la cama al lado de ella, nunca sintio que la amaba tanto...**

**¿Que pasara? ¿Se reconciliaran? ¿O se rompera el AMOR?**

**Proximo Capitulo (Muy tierno)! Dejen reviews :D Besos.**


End file.
